Forever & Eternity
by Starwood93
Summary: Sakura & Sasuke stumble upon each other one night what will happen? SASUSAKU...  I wrote this story many uears ago and i have not had time to change the txt style format plz don't flame because of that all critisim welcom just not that i am well aware
1. Chapter 1

_***All criticisim welcom but no name calling i finally have a spare moment and i'm trying to fix the gramical errors so enjoy***_

*The story starts off with Sakura, Sai, and Naruto returning back to Konoha after a mission. When it starts getting dark. They stop by a stream to rest for the night.*

"Hey Naruto!"  
"Huh?"  
"Do you know where we are?"  
"No."  
"Remember not too far down stream two years ago we Were training with Kakashi."  
" Oh! Yeah that s when Sasuke was with us."

"He kept calling me useless cause I couldn t catch a damn fish."  
"Yea then he said I was useless cause I needed him To light the fire with his fireball jutsu. To tell you the truth I was useless "  
"(Sakura ) you weren t useless just think if it were just me and Sasuke we would have killed each other. There s no reason for you to say you were useless."  
"*laughs* you ve got a point I wonder what he s up to "  
"Well Since I ve got second watch I think I ll turn in night Sakura."  
"Night."

Not too far down stream in a hidden cave behind a waterfall Sasuke and the rest of team hebi stopped to rest for the night when Sasuke senses his old teammates and decides to go check up on them

"(*hump!*)I m going for a walk"  
"I ll go with you!"  
"NOOOO! Suiegtsu make sure no one leaves this cave...got it!"  
"Whatever"

Meanwhile it s already dark and Naruto & Sai are already asleep and Sakura senses no danger and she decides to walk down stream

'Wow its so quiet...'  
(A/N: Sasuke see's Sakura and hides up in a tree... 'when you see txt in between these '&' that means that character is thinking)  
Sasuke: 'wow I hope she doesn t see me'  
"I know you re there you might as well come out!"  
(A/N She doesn t know it s Sasuke thought you should know)  
"How did you know I was here?"  
"If you don t come out ill drag you out"  
"You didn t answer mi question"  
"I don t have to now come out"  
"You never change"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You always were annoying"  
"No I wasn t...wait only one person ever called me annoying"

She turns around and Sasuke's standing right behind her.

"What are you doing here"  
"I sensed you so I decided to come say hi"  
"Yeah right...you left the village and everyone why would you of all people want to say hi"  
"I thought you would have acted so happy to see me"  
"Why should I care about you? You left your nothing to me!"  
"come on you and I both know you re lying so stop"  
"Im not I finally got over you after you left and I don t plan on going back"

When hearing this Sasuke finally starts feeling something for Sakura since he s accomplished the reason he left he has now excuse not to fall for her.

"Well that s too bad"  
"What the hell you mumbling about"  
"Damn and I thought I was heartless"  
(This is actually turning Sasuke on.)

"What the hell is that supposed to mean"  
"Just like I said"  
"You ass"  
"Better than a cry baby"  
"For your information I haven t cried since the day you left"  
"So I was the reason you cried last...sorry"

Sakura almost fell over at hearing this cause it was taking almost all she had putting up this bad girl act

"Wait what?"  
"I said I was sorry"  
"Have you been drinking because all of this would start to make sense"  
"What do you mean all of this?"  
"I mean you here now it would make sense that and you saying sorry"  
"No I m not drunk"  
"Then why are you here?"

Right when she said this Sasuke appeared right in front of her and stood there (A/N he was light an inch away from her)

"This..."

He bent down and kissed her. Inner Sakura starts freaking out

'What the f*% he said he didn t like me this is so damn confusing what the hell is going on here'

"Sasuke..."  
"What"

She steps back and smacks him hard

"What was that for "What the hell do you think your doing you left and I gave up on you and know you show up here today...and...And you kiss me that sooo uncalled for what the hell is going on in your screwed up head"

Sakura who is panting, starting to breath heavily, and is very extremely confused actually started cry despite her bad girl attitude. She was crying so hard she almost fell on the ground. She would have if not for Sasuke catching her in tight kind of loves hug! Which made her cry even more. Sasuke held her until she pushed back a few inches and looked up.

"Why?"She asked "Cause I have no reason not to now that I have nothing holding me back now that Itachi's gone...Sakura I need you more than anything in this world..."

Sakura almost fainted at hearing this she was about to when she noticed it was time for Naruto to take over watch...

"Oh Shit..."  
"Sakura what is it?"  
"Nothing it s just that its Naruto's time to take over watch..."  
"What you re not alone"  
"No our camp is further up stream I just went out for a walk when you showed up"  
"What are you going to do?"  
"I don't know"

Meanwhile Naruto wakes up to find Sakura gone and goes to look for her

"SAKURA...Sakura"  
"That knuckle head he had to wake up for once"  
"Get rid of him"  
"How"  
"you re the smart one think of something"  
"Okay...um...hid over there"  
"Okay"  
"Who are you talking to?"  
"Myself"  
"Are you sure looks around for some one "What are you doing?  
"Looking for who you were talking to"  
'You re not going to find him'  
"Naruto you dimwitted bumble brain were out in the woods at two in the morning who would I be talking to other than myself?"  
"Good point...you can go to sleep now"  
"No...I mean I couldn t sleep anyways you just go back to sleep"  
"Are you feeling alright Sakura?"  
"Hai I feel fine just go to sleep"  
"You sure"  
"Hai getting irritated now go to sleep before I pummel you Naruto sweat dropped "Right"

Now with Naruto gone Sasuke comes out of hiding.

"I need to get him and Hinata together before I end up killing him!"  
"Naruto and Hinata! Never saw that"  
"Oh he doesn t now about it"  
"Huh"  
"Back at the academy Hinata was always crushing over him and she still is"  
"Oh that makes sense Naruto was always clueless"  
"*laughs*"  
"I love your laugh"  
"Really?"  
"Hai!

**_(TOO BE CONTINUED...)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**All Criticism welcome no name calling i will find the person who did that and trust me i ain't happy**_

After hearing this Sakura started blushing I mean who wouldn t.

"Sakura..."  
"Huh?"  
"When are you going back to the village?"  
"Tomorrow why?"  
"Do me a favor"  
"Sure what is it?  
"Don t "What? Why?"  
"Because I have some unfinished business there and I don t want you to get involved or worse hurt!"  
"What do you mean get hurt ...Sasuke whatever your planning to do you can t Tsunade-sama will kill you!"  
"You hold respect for that woman?"  
"Yes I m her apprentice"  
"What?"  
"Im just like her actually well except I don t get drunk everyday!"  
"Oh no"  
"What"

Sasuke tells her of how The battle with Itachi ended and how he woke up to find Tobi staring at him and how that Tobi explained to him that Itachi was ordered to Murder their clan and become a missing-nin by the third hokage, Homaru, Koharu, and Danzou. He also explained about how his brother was only trying to protect him all along. After hearing all of this Sakura (being the smart Medic ninja that she is) gets an idea and persuades him to let her talk the hokage (Tsunade) and come up with a compromise. He actually went for it. Even Sakura was surprised by this.

"What you'll really let me try and see if Tsunade will do something"  
"I told you that I trust you and if you think that highly of her then she can t be half bad"  
"Thanks...and if all goes well maybe one day in the future you'll want to return to the village..."  
"We ll see...maybe"  
"..."Sakura's jaw drops she wasn t expecting that "Sakura are you okay?"  
"Really...you might"  
"Might in the future"  
"Sakura!"  
"Oh no its Sai...were supposed to be heading back to the Village now!"  
"Meet me back here in two weeks I ll be waiting"

And with that he kissed her on the cheek and was gone.

"Sakura...hey ugly we're leaving"

And with that Sakura unleashed Inner Sakura and pummeled Sai and left. Meanwhile Sasuke went back to the hidden cave And told team hebi that the mission has been postponed for three weeks and to leave and go rest in the Village hidden in the rain but no where else. And He told them to keep a low profile and not to disrupt anything and to meet him there in three weeks. And with that they left Sasuke in the cave alone.

Back in Konoha Sakura tells Tsunade that she needs to speak with her alone and that it s urgent. Tsunade knew that when Sakura said anything was urgent it was serious so she led Sakura to her sound proof office and shut and locked the door. Sakura then started explaining what had happened on the mission and how while she was on watch she ran into Sasuke and about how he explained to her about the Uchiha clan and Itachi. After she finished explaining that Tsunade started thinking that Sasuke had fed her a bunch of lies but Sakura was sure he didn't. After about two hours Tsunade had finally giving in and she asked Sakura how she was going to get them to talk and Sakura explained to Tsunade that during her training she concocted a potion mixed with her chakra that forces you to tell the truth and about how it was tasteless and that if you wasn t trained to sense it you wouldn t be able to. After hearing this Tsunade got the idea to invite them (meaning Homaru, Komaru, &Dansou) to come drink tea and reminisce about what the third hokage had in mind for the upcoming festival. (A/N I don t know if there really are in festivals in Konoha but this is fiction so oh well)

**_TOO BE CONTINUED..._**


	3. Chapter 3

The tea was a success thanks to Sakura's truth potion. Tsunade had them arrested ASAP. Tsunade then later had the highly respected joinin summoned to a conference with Sakura being the only chunin there. Kakashi started to ask what all of this was about when Sakura told him to be quiet.

"shhhh!" Walks over to door and opens it.  
*Crash*  
"Naruto get the hell out and go do your chores!"  
"But Sakura..."  
"No f'n butts now get" She kicked him clear out the building.

After witnessing Sakura's outburst all of the jonin ( which includes Kakashi, Kurinai, Anko, Shizuni, Might Guy, and Neji) Knew it must be of real importance and they all actually paid attention( Kakashi even put his book away). Tsunade started explaining about the Uchiha Clan and Itachi and of how Homaru, Komaru, and Danzou confessed with a little help of Sakura's potion. She didn t however tell them this information came from Sasuke. She told them she read it in the Hokage's dairy she found hidden on a book shelf. They all fell for it and thought that the only reason Sakura was there was cause of her potion which is kind of true but not really...

Meanwhile Sasuke is board as heck with nothing to do and decides that he's got a long wait and nothing to do...too bad .

Anyways back to Konoha...

After about two hours of Naruto tryn to bust in on the meeting Sakura finally put him in the hospital in a comma...  
Unfortunately for them he'll wake up in a few hours.  
But back to the meeting their now discussing how to handle the prisoners. After about a good twenty minutes of arguing Sakura finally speaks up and suggests that they let Sasuke decide and half the room falls over and laughs all except for Kakashi and Neji who thinks it s a good idea. Everyone starts laughing again then Sakura knocks them all out.

Tsunade, Neji, & Kakashi sweat dropped

Now back to business. Now that the only three people that are still awake that Sakura didn't knockout are serious about the Sasuke thing.

"How are we going to find him?" Neji asked.  
"Luckily Sakura might know where he is right now." said Tsunade.  
"Sakura is this true?" Kakashi obviously "Hai!"

After hearing this Kakashi gets an idea. The thing of it is Sasuke's hoping they'll hurry up! Kakashi suggests that Sakura go and meet with him and have them to discuss what he wants to happen to the three. Sakura says she thinks that she already knows what he wants. Them dead and for him to do it, and with hearing this things made sense and Neji pieced things together that Sakura had already talked to Sasuke and that they might have discussed this.

"Sakura did you speak to Sasuke?"  
"What do you mean?" she asked Neji.  
I mean this would all make sense this meeting you suggesting Sasuke it all makes sense."  
"Damn no wonder you made jonin so quick!"  
"I was right?"  
"Hai..."Sakura said disappointedly "And that was only a hunch."

After hearing this bell finally rang in Kakashi's head and everything made sense. Even though Neji, Tsunade, and Kakashi knew Sakura had spoken to Sasuke Sakura still kept her promise and wouldn t tell them where he was. After an hour of brainstorming they got an idea for Sakura to meet Sasuke when he told her to and she would go alone.

-Two Weeks Later-

Sakura returns to the spot where she and Sasuke spoke and he was waiting just like he said.

"Did you come alone?"  
"Hai!...Of course why wouldn t I promised that I would?"  
"So what did they say?"

She explained to Sasuke that they had discussed letting him decide their punishment. He agreed that he would help and that he wanted to do it. Sakura explained that she told them that he might say that. Sasuke smirked at this and bent over and kissed her and said "Thanks."Sakura then started explaining that after the meeting when it was just her and Tsunade told Sakura unexpectedly that if Sasuke ever wished to come back to the village to contact her through Sakura and he would be forgiven of all crimes, and that he would be presented to the village as he was on an undercover mission she sent him on when she found out about the curse mark. When Sasuke heard this he asked Sakura did she tell Tsunade about him saying maybe and she said no. At this he told her to return to the village and speak to Tsunade as to when he could return but it would have to be after the next week because he would have to get rid of team hebi first.

"Really you'll come back"  
"Hai!"

tbc... 


	4. Chapter 4

After speaking with Sasuke the two decided to meet back at this spot in a week.

Back in Konoha Sakura runs and tells Tsunade the good gets real happy, But! Tsunade says theres a catch. Innewr Sakura starts freakin out! 'oh no shes not gonna let me be with Sasuke...no shell put him in jail...'  
before she could get any further Tsunade told Sakura that the up coming festivlle is going to be a festiville of music.

"sakura do you know wat that means?"  
"Wat?" Sakura's clueless for once "you're gonna sing!"  
"WAT!...THats not fair"  
"I thought you wanted Sasuke to come back with a clean slate?"  
"You're blackmailing me!"  
"HAI!"

Tsunade then lifted her spirits alittle when She tells her she wont be singing alone. She tells her that she'll be singing with Ino, Hinata, Ten-Ten, and asked Tsunade how she was blackmailing everyone else.  
Tsunade replied that "Ino saw Temari and Shikamaru making out and Ino and Temari got in a cat fight and i had to break them up cause they caused sum damage so thats how they're paying for it. Hinata was the easy one all i had to do was start tryin to tell Naruto how much she liked him and she said she would. Ten-Ten was the funnie one i caught her and Neji...well i think you get the picture."Sakura got it alright and now she was tryin to get that picture out of her then asked Tsunade when the Festiville of Music was and she said "in about a month...its taking place on the date of reveiling the next Hokage."Tsunade then decided to tell Sakura that Naruto has been chosen for the next Hokage but Sakura had to swear on Sasuke's return she wouldnt tell a soul! So trust me she aint even goin to mention nething about the festiville or the next then proceded to tell Sakura that she(Sakura) had been promoted to Jonin and head of the Medical Corpse for her sklls and knowledge in the Medical art that leaves sakura as beeing one of Naruto's also told her that she wouldnt be stepping down for a while at least until Naruto matured more and Stopped acting like a complete knucklehead. Tsunade will tutor him on the fine arts of being Hokage when hes not on missions. After being overwhelmed with all this information Sakura had to sit down her head was spinning just thinking about all of that she just learned.(i mean who wouldnt)

-6 days later-

Sasuke revealed that he was returning to Konoha and that they(Hebi) would be disbanded and would be their own leaders from now on. Karin then tried to pursade Sasuke to let her come with him but he finally told her to go screw someone and get a life that he was going to be with Sakura even if it ended up killng him. After hering this Karin shut up and left as did everyone else.'one more day'Sasuke thought to himself.

Back at Konoha Sakura was attempting to sleep when she heard a knock at her door. It was Hinata.( by the way its like 3:00am) "Sakura srry for this but Naruto said he sensed Sasuke's chakra and ran off!"  
"Wat that little peeve now he decides to learn how to sense chakra...Hinata go to Tsunade-sama and tell her wat you just told me and also tell her that the mission i was goin on tomorrow ill do now"Sakura said left with out a word. "Damn that Naruto" Sakura said as she ran with her ninja speed after him still in her p.j.'s( which was a very short spagittee strapped pink night gown).

Naruto had found Sasuke and let me tell you he(Sasuke) was confused."Naruto you dobe wat are you doing here?"Sasuke asked with a very surprised look on his face.I mean come on a dobe such as Naruto had just found him by senseing his chakra who wouldnt be surprised. "Sasuke-teme im taking you back to the village now even if it kills me!"Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. Sasuke then activated his sharingan for no apparent reason because he wasnt even gonna fight Naruto. "NARUTO!"..."Sakura-chan" *punch* "Sakura-chan wat was that for?"Naruto said confused as much as Sasuke was."Naruto you imbisile are you trying to get on mi last good nerve?"..."You have a good nerve?"Sakura who completly ignored the fact that Sasuke was standing right behind her and was staring her down cause he could see straight through her gown with his sharingan activated started yelling at Naruto "listen her you little genin im sick of you not llistening to orders now go home!" Naruto decided to be brave and try to stand up to Sakura "you cant tell me wat to do your only a chunin so dont start ordering me around!" Sakura starts laughing at this and finally yells at him "Hey Naruto you dobe guess wat im a jonin as of yesterday so guess wat go home before i send you back to the acadamy!" when hearing this Naruto reluctantly turned and left.

TBC... 


	5. Chapter 5

After about three mins of quiet after Naruto finally left Sakura tuned to face Sasuke(who still had his Sharingan activated staring down at Sakura) Sakura completely flushed and yelled at him. "Sasuke-kun your such a perv!" this finally woke him out of his daze and he realized wat was going on. lets just say he disactivated his Sharingan and well he was more red than Sakura."umm well why dont we head out to the village Tsunade-sama already knows about this so we should go on and head out." "o-o-okay" Sasuke was still embarrassed at what he had just done."were gonna dsneak in so stay close." "wait i thought they knew i was comin?" "yea me,Tsunade-sama,kakashi-sensai,kurinai-sensai.." "okay so basically the jounin you and the hokage?" "yea pretty much lets get goin"

Sasuke and Sakura made their way twords the village just as HInata was finally wakin up Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade.."*crickets chirping*"LADY TSUNADE!" "wat wat im up im up" "Lady Tsunade Naruto sensed Sasuke's chakara and took off after him.." "HE DID WHAT!" "Yea and i went to Sakura-chan and she told me to tell you she would go ahead and do that mission that was tomorrow now...and then she ran after him... in her p.j.s" "oh...okay your dismissed go home and get some rest" "Hai Lady Hokage" (ever since Hinata and Naruto started dating Hinata got a confidence boost...sumtimes) Hinata turned and left the Hokage and walked outside and saw Naruto. "Naruto" "hey Hinata-chan..." "watds wrong didnt you see Sasuke?" "yea but then Sakura came running up and threatened to send me back to the acadamy if i didnt come back...*huff*" "Ooooo... well lets get home tomorrows another day" "okay.." (Hinata moved in with Naruto three months ago).

Sakura successfully got Sasuke in the village and into the Hokage's office. "good youre here..." "Hai Tsunade-sama" "hn..." "well arent we cheerful.." "oh hes just mad cause i caught him being..." "HEY! WATCH IT!" Sakura laughed and Tsunade felt left out of the joke cause he didnt give her time to finish."okay lets get down to bisness both of you take a seat but first Sakura go hange i believe you still have some of your training clothes down stairs" "Hai" so Sakura left the room and they waited for her to return. After about 5 mins, she returned she was wesring an outfit similar to Tsunade's but it was red. Sakura took her seat next to Sasuke and Tsunade beagn to speak. "okay so heres our situation Sasuke you will be staying with Sakura she will watch over you the only reason im doing this is so no one will cause a scenewith the villagers untill i reveal the 'MISSION'(she put this in air quotes) that you were givin to leave the village and those three were gonna wait untill you get settled and are trusted by most of your fellow ninja again any objections" "...""Sasuke?" "ugh...no" "okay nowe Sasuke your clothes will be delivered to you tomorrow Sakura's off so yall can wait for them and then you can go do whatever after 8 in the afternoon because itll take a little bit for the news to spread that your back. got it"  
"Hia" "hn.." "okay the suns starting to rise so yall need to get going and get some sleep." and with that Sakura and Sasuke took off at ninja speed twords her house so they wouldnt be seen.

After about 6 mins. they arived at Sakura's 2 story house. As they walked in Sakura seemed to remember wat Tsunade said to her early that week. -Flashback-  
"Sakura" "Hai " "be careful dont get to close to Sasuke" "why not" "well at least not to fast feel free to do wat you will just be careful i dont want to see you hurt like that again" Sakura felt releived that her Sensai was worried for her and sha smiled "hai ill be carefull" Sakura new that that wasnt a hokage remark it was a motherly one.  
-End Flashback-

"well this is it your room is up stairs 2nd door on the right. mines right next to it." "hn.." "you could say more than just hn..." "srry" He started yawning right as he said this/ "oh your tired ...why dont you go get some sleep" "okay...but first" he looked at Sakura and gave an evil grin. 'oh crap!' Sakura's inner said "ugh...Sasuke?" Sasuke turned to her slowly wrapped his left hand around her waist and he caressed he cheek with his right. Sakura's heart skipped a beat and strated beating 3xs faster. "Sasuke-kun?" as she said this their faces slowly started getting gradually ever more closer untill their lips met in a very passionte kiss when they finally both ran outa breath they broke away and with Sasuke's arm around Sakura's waist they began walking up the stairs twords their rooms and when they reach Sakura's they stopped. "Sasuke this is mi room yours is right there goodnight" as Sakura turned to her door Sasuke stopped her and pulled in for one more kiss it didnt last as long but it was equally enjoyable! as they pulled away for the last time Sakura spoke "GOODNIGHT SASUKE-KUN" he kissed her cheek and began walking away when he turned around and Sakura saw even though it was pitch black she saw...

TBC... 


	6. Chapter 6

{A/N *laughs evilly* i made you wait didnt i...}

[RECAP]  
"GOODNIGHT SASUKE-KUN" he kissed her cheek and began walking away when he turned around and Sakura saw even though it was pitch black she saw...

Sasuke Uchiha was smiling! inner Sakura:'WAT THE HELL! wat is going on here he's smilimg he doesnt do that!' back in reality...  
"Good night mi Cherry Blossom" Sasuke said this and walked to his room. Sakura whispered to herself "mi cherry blossom..." and she walked in her room. After she changed into her pjs she laid down and after about 10 mins. she fell asleep.

-in Sakura's dream-  
Sakura was sitting underneath a sakura tree. It seemed to be the middle of spring cause the blossoms were in bloom. She looked around as if looking for someone."Where are you..." after about three mons. some one poked her sides and she jumped and who else but none other than Sasuke Uchiha."Sasuke dont do that you scared me half to death." Sakura exclaimed half laughing and smacking him in the back of the head playfully. "ouch.. i was only playin.." Sasuke said as if it really hurt. Then he kissed he on the lips and grabbed her hand "So are you wearing it?" "ofcourse why wouldnt i would want everyone to know that were" "ingaged?""well ofcourse!" "HEY Sakura Sasuke!" They turned their heads only to see Naruto running up to them. "wat is it dobe were busy?" "we got an s-ranked mission it starts now!" "were coming" they all headed off to the hokage mansion. Tsunade explained that their mission was to capture and interogate a man named Shiori(she-or-e). After getting the details of their mission they headed out.{The dream skips to the middle of them battling Shiori.} "Sasuke look out!" Sasuke quickly dogged a kunai knife wissing by his head. [Naruto's knocked out sumwhere] Sakura was now looking around for Shiori who had disappeared. "SAKURA" next thing she knows Sasukes infront of her and theres a sword throw his gut. "SASUKE!" Shiori makes his excape as Sakura slides to the ground beside Sasuke and pulls the sword out and trys to heal him[hes unconsionous(SP?)] and Naruto comes up behind her and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Sakura i'm srry" "NO HES NOT DEAD HES NOT!" "Sakura-chan"  
-End Dream-

Sakura woke up screaming which woke Sasuke and he ran to her room only to see her in the corner hugging her knees to her chest crying. he ran to her side and picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the bed he cupped her head in his hands "Sakura wats wrong why are you crying?" he wipped away her tears with his thumbs "Sasuke promise me sumthing?" "anything to make you stop crying i always hated it when you cried" "promise me youll never leave me" "i promise" Sakura burried her head in his chest and she finally stopped crying Sasuke got up to leave only to have Sakura hug him from behind "Sasuke dont leave me alone!" Sasuke turned around and returned her hug then he picked her up and carried her over to the bed and laid her down her sat down beside her and bent over to where his lips were right beside her ear "I will never leave you" he said so lustrious it sent chills throughout her entire body. He laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. After a few mins. Sakura turned over to face him and spoke "Thanks Sasuke-kun". Then their lips inched closer and closer till they were locked in the most passionate kiss they have had yet. He licked her bottom lip as if asking for entrance which of course she gave him. His hand slipped behind her back and he positioned himself ontop of her. While their tounges mingled Sasuke's hands roamed Sakura's body teasing her. Sakura pulled away from the heated kiss. "...Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said this as if it were an apologie. He held his fingure to her lips to hush her "its fine i know ill wait if you want." "Hai ...Thanks Sasuke-kun...but just because we cant do it...doesnt mean we cant goof off and just be togather." Sasuke smirked and started kissin again.

Sasuke woke the next morning to the smell of pancakes cooking. "hn?...smells good." Sasuke stated as he got outa bed and made his way down stairs twords tell delicious aroma. When he walked in the kitchen he saw Sakura flipping a pancake in the air she caught it gracefully. Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke standing in the doorway and smiled. "Morinin Sasuke-kun." "morini" Sasuke yawned as he said this. Sakura laughed and turned back to making breakfast. After about 4mins. sasuke walked over to Sakura put is arms around her waist kissed her cheek and rested his head on her shoulder. Sasuke was so tired he almost feel asleep in this position he would have to if Sakura hadnt said sumthin about the food being they sat down at the counter to eat sasuke glanced at his plate: two scrambled eggs, 3 palm sized pancakes, 2 pieces of sausage, 2 pieces of bacon, and to pieces of toast with jelly or butter. "wow do you always cook like this?" Sasuke wondered "no im normally runing late so i dont have time." "hn..." The rest of the meal was silent other than the sound of forks clanking on the plates. After breakfast Sasuke went in the living room to watch tv while Sakura washed dishes. After Sakura finishedshe went and laid down beside Sasuke and put her head in his lap and feel asleep while Sasuke was fiddling with her hair.

TBC... 


	7. Chapter 7

RECAP.

After breakfast Sasuke went in the living room to watch tv while Sakura washed dishes. After Sakura finishedshe went and laid down beside Sasuke and put her head in his lap and feel asleep while Sasuke was fiddling with her hair.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura woke to find her laying on top of Sasuke covered in a blanket. Sasuke was passed out! Sakura yawned and Sasuke stirred. "Sakura wats wrong?" Sasuke asked half yawning."oh nothing im sorry i didn't mean to wake you." "its fine"

KNOCK!  
KNOCK!  
KNOCK!  
KNOCK!

"Why is there someone at the door?""wait what time is it?"asked Sasuke looking for a clock."Sakura looked in the kitchen at the micorwave.8:00 P.M. "OMG! its eight o,clock"Next thing they know Naruto busts through the door falling flat on hs face with Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Gaara, Temari, and Kakashi. Sasuke and Sakura's sweatdropped! "What the hell" Sakura said very slowly and when everyone ;looked up well lets just say if their jaw wasn't already on the floor it was now! "um" Naruto started "what are ya'll doin" Sasuke and Sakura blushed mad jumped off Sasuke and landed on the floor. While Sasuke just yelled at Naruto"why in the hell did you do that Dobe!" while he helped Sakura up off the floor."srry but what were ya'll doin?" we fell asleep watching T.V." Sakura said trying not to blush. "wait a minute where's Kiba?" Sakura asked directing the question to Ino. "Ummm..."Ino was blood red."he's on a quick mission he'll be here shortly" at that moment Akamaru walked in the door and ran up to Sasuke he barked as if to say what are you doin hear? "yea i was wondering the same thing boy." Kiba said leaning on the door. "you was wondering what?" Sakura gave Kiba a look like if you don't say i'll kill you "What he's doin back ofcourse i think we all wanna know that." "oh well" "i accomplished mi goal so i came" "back?" Naruto asking a question more than stating something. "no Dobe i came home" sasuke looked at Sakura and everyone saw the blush on his cheeks. "okay since your back how bouts we go over to the Uchiha Mansion after we stop off and get some buse and we have us a good ole time of getting drunk and reminising abouut what you've missed here in good ole Konoha" Everyone looked at Kiba like he was crazy. They weren't expecting what came next.

TBC*********** 


	8. Chapter 8

"okay since your back how bouts we go over to the Uchiha Mansion after we stop off and get some buse and we have us a good ole time of getting drunk and reminising abouut what you've missed here in good ole Konoha" Everyone looked at Kiba like he was crazy. They weren't expecting what came next.

So they went to Sasuke's house.  
"dang Sasuke-teme you must have some buse hid here somewhere?" Naruto said lookin amazed at how big his house was.  
"Yea it should be in the basement"  
"um if youve been gone for years why is your house so clean?"  
"thts a good question?" Sasuke turned and looked at Sakura giving her tht i knw u knw wats up look.  
"wat so i cleaned it the other day when i was off" she just shrugged her shoulders and started walking to the kitchen and everyone followed opened a cabnet and there set a full cabinet of buse everyone's eyes lite up with those crazy anime stars twirln in them.(just picture it)

Okay so its Sasuke Sakura Naruto HInata Kiba Ino Tenten Neji Shikamaru Temari Gaara Kankuro and Rock Lee. Kakashi went n tld Tsunade tht they were goin yo the Uchiha Mansion so no one would think someone was breaking in. The others are so drunk off their a$$ it aint funny and their playin truth or dare and everyone so drunk its like a round of truth instead of turth or dare.

"so Naruto wats the most you've ever done with a girl?" Neji asked bout to fall out on the floor.  
"Kiss you?" Naruto asked trying to get it out of him since he was drunk.  
"nice try but even though im drunk im not stupid enough to fall for tht ask someone else"  
Naruto sighed and unfortunately turned to Sakura.  
"Sakura-chan how many guys have you ever done anything with?" he asked with that goofy smile kindof hald whopsided.  
"umm..."  
"Come on Sakura? plzz" NAruto begged, "yea Sakuraplzz?" Ino chimed in.  
"5" Sakura said quick hoping Sasuke wasn't paying attention...but unfortunately he was cause he spit his drink out on rock lee and...  
"DO WHAT?" he said before he realized everyone was staring at him and Sakura kindof slid down in her chair downing as much of her drink as possible.  
"wait a minute i only knw of one well two now cause as cozi you and Sasuke looked earlier yallve done sumthing but who else was there youve been holding out on your best friend!" Ino exclaimed practically forcing Sakura to sink into her spot on the couch beside Sasuke.  
"umm... well ya all knw about the day i kissed Naruto well except for Sasuke i dont think anyone will ever forget that..." she said kindof afraid of what Sasuke might think.  
"go on!" Temari piped in.  
"and of course the day i kissed rock lee when he was going into surgery well he was beggin for me to give him luck..." "ahhh good times" Rock lee got out before Sakura and Sasuke ended up kicking him at the same time.  
*GULP* Sakura swallowed as she went to go into this one." umm Naruto Sasuke do yall remember Idade from the land of Tea?" "yup Sakura-chan" "yea..." Naruto and Sasuke said(its not hard to tell which is which if you knw these two)  
"well we kind of dated three years ago not long after Naruto went off to train with Jiriya but we never did anything more than kiss."  
" okay two more" tenten said cheerfully.  
" and well then yes me and Sasuke have kissed and the other person is in this room..."  
All of the guys started looking from Neji to Shikamaru to Gaara to Kankuro to Kiba. Of course at the sound of Sakura's voice Sasuke started giving death glares at the guys whose names she hadnt already said and he also knew he probably shoudnt knw by the way Sakura was downing a bottle of Vodca."Who is it Sakura?" HInata asked. "yea Sakura-chan who is it" Sasuke practically demanded with his arms crossed giving glares to every guy getting ready to beat the guy if he had hurt her and he would get the truth.

" umm..." Sakura said trying to figure out why Sasuke was so mad she thought the worst one was going to be Naruto but he shrugged tht off."it's..."

TBC... 


	9. Chapter 9

" umm..." Sakura said trying to figure out why Sasuke was so mad she thought the worst one was going to be Naruto but he shrugged tht off."it's..."

"it's Kiba." Sakura said and saw Ino's jaw drop and look at Kiba like she was heart broken." Ino listen to the story first." Ino looked from Kiba to Sakura"o..okay go" She managed to say without crying.

"well me and Kiba went out about half a year ago we goofed around and and madeout alout tht was about it so we decided just to be friends the i noticed him staring at a sertain one of my friends and i made him go tlk to her in her flower shop." Sakura looks straight at kiba and he's blushn and Ino's still in shock but starting to blush se\ince the flower shop remark, " although i thought he wouldve asked her out by now but i guess a dog has no pride." Sakura said getting cocky making a joke at Kiba. "HEYY!" Kiba shouted.  
Sakura and everyone started rolling on the floor laughing.  
"Okay... i think its time we all hit the bed we got stuff to do 2moro" Garra finally said. "its a mansion so its big so pair off" Sasuke added.

(okay so its Sasuke & Sakura, TEmari & Shikamaru, Neji & Tenten, Gaara Kankuro & Rock lee in a room. and well Ino & Kiba have no choice.)

Sasuke showed everyone to their rooms. after he finally rpounded the corner by Kiba n Ino's room he heard them tlking

"so you like me?" Ino asked him being shy like Hinata used to be.  
"well yea i always have, I mean dont get me wrong Sakuras amazing but shes just not right for me Sasuke's a lucky guy let me tell you i thought he was gonna murder me. but naw ive always liked you its just you always seemed to hate akamaru." Kiba said gettin quieter as he finished.

"wells its not that i dnt like him i trust Akamaru now but when i was really little like even before the acadamy i as walking home with my mom amd a wild dog came up and attacked me and my mom couldnt get him off of me. my scars just finally went away it was never akamaru it was just dogs in general srry Kiba i shouldve tld you." Ino said feeling ashamed.

Kiba walks over to where she's sitting on the bed and sits down next to her wraps one arm around her waist. She tries to look the other way as she starts crying but he uses his other hand to make her face him and when he does their eyes meet and its just like nothing in the world could ruin that moment and ever so slowly their faces get closer till they meet in a soft and sweet kiss. Its slow quick but has more meaning to the both of them than anything else in the world at that moment. Ino pulls here head back and wrapps her arms around his neck and slowly falls into him forcing him over backwards on to the bed and they lay there her crying him rubbing her back comforting her.

Sasuke walks back to his room to be with Sakura. When he opens the door she's sitting there. He's just blown away she's wearing a cute blouse with Booty shorts and thigh high socks. He's just amazed he hadnt even really seen her in normal clothes till now it was just astonishing to him how much she had grown and matured physically and mentally.  
"wat is it Sasuke?" Sakura asks looking up from a book she was looking at.  
"just admiring the sights" Sasuke mentally slapped him self at how stupid that sounded but was okay when she started laughing and walking over to him. When she got to him she grabbed him by the collar and started pulling him to the bed. This majorly turned Sasuke on. he followed her and when they hit the bed she bent over backwards pulling him over her. Sasuke took this oppertunity to take control he kissed her so fiercly her eyes flew open and her eyes slowly closed and started to enjoy Sasuke's fiery kiss. Sakura felt so much passion from it that he'd been waiting for years to show her she didn't knw how to react when he started tracing her jaw line with his kisses and pinned her arm above her head with just one hand. Although she could easily over power him but she didnt want to she was enjoying it way too much. to ruin it. then he made his way dow to the base of herneck and her collar bone her playfully bite her neck making Sakura moan in pleasure. He grinned at this and started using his tounge and sucking on her neck. Sakura started fidgeting trying to every work up her streaght to get her hands loose but for some reason she couldnt it was like her chakra wouldn't listen like it was enjoying just like she was. Sasuke made his ways back up to her lips for another passionate kiss while he used his free and to undo her blouse to where she only had on her bra. Sasuke stareted carressing her breasts and getting rougher with his kisses. THis drove Sakura crazy she had never felt like this before. 'What's this feeling' she felt something besides the physicall one it was something deeper down like it was in her soul she didnt understand it but she knew she would figure it out.

At that same moment Kakashi ran in the house and knocked on their door Sakura quickly redone her blouse"Sasuke anwsered the door.

"Kaskashi is something wrong?"  
"yes Tsunade needs Sakura imediately their bio lab in the hospital just blew up and we need every medical ninja."  
"HAI!" With that Sakura flew out the door then turned around asked kakashi to fill Sasuke in on all the training he's missed till she got back.

TBC...  
their guys do you really think theyll tlk about tht or something else? 


	10. Chapter 10

Forever and Eternity Chapter 10:  
Finally

"So what were ya'll doing" Kakashi asked actually putting his book away!"like you don't know" Sasuke said crossing his arms over his chest smirking. The next thing you here is laughter and Kakashi and Sasuke Walking in to the kitchen for some coffee. They talked for hours about what Sasuke had done while he was gone and all that he missed.

"Yes i actually missed the dobe..i got so used to his annoyance i missed it" Sasuke said as Kakashi laughed setting his third cup of coffee down. "but the one person i missed most was Sakura." He said getting more serious. Kakashi stopped laughing. "Sasuke do you love her?" Heasked starring him in the eyes well eye to eyes. "Yes more than anyone will ever know." "You'd better tell her fast...theres alot of men ninja and not that want her" Kakashi said getting serious. "I plan on it" "good she'd back and im gone" Kakashi poofed away as Sakura walked back in the door.

"Im pretty sure there was no talk of pratice but thats okay" Sakura said laying her head down on the table. Sasuke got up and started rubbing her back. "Thanks Sasuke-kun" Sakura said enjoying her back rub. "Sakura.." "yes?" "I Love you" Sakura sat up and looked at him like OMFG!"Sasuke are you ok?" Sakura asked moving her hand to her forhead."Yes i just wanted you to know cause i want you to be mine and no one else's...Will you Marry me?" Sakura almost passed out at this. It took her a minute to reclaim her sanity that and Sasuke swinging his hand in her face telling her to wake up. "Yes" she said still not moving her eyes. "yes to what?" Sasuke asked not recalling asking her any questions since she nearly passed out. "yes ill marry you" Sakura said finally moving and hugging him. "i want to always be with you Sakura,...Forever." Sasuke said hugging her back. "I always want to be with you too Sasuke-kun,...but not just forever." Sakura said leaning back. "what could be more than forever?" Sasuke asked looking at her smiling.

"Forever and Eternity"

FIN. 


	11. Wedding

"Sakura calm down!" Ino said hoping Sakura would calm down. "How can i calm down? you didnt grab my dress!" "I said i was sorry and besides Naruto went to go get it and...""What how could you let that dobe go get it! now Sasuke's bound to know somethings wrong! and want to reschedule ...AGAIN!" "Sakura i promise he wont!" "HE better not or its your butt ill be kicking!" Ino who was now very scared went to go find Naruto.

-Flashback-  
"Sakura wake up sleepy head its your wedding day!" "urghhhhhh..." Sakura is still asleep. "SAKURA HARUNO! if you dont wake up im gonna tell Sasuke to just forget about the wedding now get up and get your lazy non mornin lovin butt in the shower!" before Ino could get another word out Sakura was in the shower in blink of an eye (literally). After she got out she got dressed and got her purse and went down stairs to grab a bite to eat before going to get her hair done. When she got down stairs she found a breakfast that covered here entire kitchen table. "Ino what is all of this?" "oh you need to hurry up and get outta here the guys are comin here for breakfast remember." "oh yeah thats right well ill meet you at the church dont forget to grab mi dress okay Ino?" :yea okay grab your dress got it."

-End flashback-

"Kiba where the hell is Naruto?" "Ino, hunnie calm down.." "dont tell me to calm down if i he dosent get back here with her dress soon shes gonna kick mi ass!" "What's wrong Ino?" Neji Huuyga had just got there cause he got stuck in traffic was still oblivious."Well... I kinda forgot to grab Sakura's dress when i left her house..." "Oh SHIT shes gonna kill you wait wheres Naruto i thought he was already here?" "I had to send him to go get the dress." "are you crazy!" "Neji calm down im sure hell be here any minute...look speak of the devil." Unfortunately Naruto's hands were empty."Naruto where the hell is it?" Ino said about to strangle someone."umm i couldnt find it...i even used mi multi shadow clone jutsu and still couldnt find it!" "WHAT! oh shit im soooo dead!" "INO!" Sakura was yelling for her. "oh no well nice knowing you guys.." Ino walked into Sakura's dressing room. "I heard Naruto where's mi dress?" "well you see the thing is..." she was cut off when Hinata ran in the room holding the dress. "Hinata i love you wait why do you have it?" "Because you had me sew on the cherry blossom's on the bottom last night cause they were comin off..." Sakura and Ino sweatdropped "and you were freakin out for no reason..." "Ino shut up! and help me get dressed!" "Hai!"

After about 15 min. the wedding was starting. the bride's made's and groom's men walked in to the song The Siple Things(its by Rebecca Lynn Howard).

(Naruto[best man] and Hinata[maid of honor])  
Hey, time won't wait Life goes by Every day's a brand new sky Every tear Comes to dry All that really matters in this crazy world Is you and I together, baby Just remember

(Kiba and Ino)  
The first leaves off the tree The way you look at me A thousand chiming church bells ring The simple things are free The sun, the moon, the stars The beating of two hearts How I love the simple things The simple things just are

(Shikamaru and Temari)  
So here we go Let's just dance Teach my soul to take this chance Put my heart In your hands Out of all the moments that we leave behind Turn around and tell me baby We'll remember (Neji and Ten-Ten)  
The thunder and the rain The way you say my name After all the clouds go by The simple things remain The sun, the moon, the stars The beating of two hearts How I love the simple things The simple things just are

(Sakura)(walks very slow)  
Oh, the ocean and the sky The way we feel tonight I know that it's the love that brings The simple things to life The sun, the moon, the stars The beating of two hearts I love the way the simple things The simple things just are I love the way the simple things The simple things just are The simple things just are The simple things Just are

-Sasukes POV (while Sakura is walking down the asile)-

'Wow she looks so beautiful i cant believe i rescheduled last time to take a mission man i must've been crazy! man that dress shows off every curve so perfect and it has Cherry blossoms at the bottom! Her hair it has some blonde in it oh shes here!' he was thinking this the whole time she was walkn down the asile.

-Sakura's POV (while walking down the asile)-  
'OMG dont trip just look at Sasuke and smile! oh shit in think im gonna tripp! o wait false alarm!oh im here!'

-Normal POV-  
Sasuke whispers in Sakura's ear when she gets up to him "You look Stunning!" "Thanks" she said tryn not to blush too bad..."Dearly Beloved we have gathered here today to join these to people in holy matrimony(is that how you spell it?)...(sorry gotta skip to much writting by the way thought you'd like to know its Kakashi marring them!lol hes got his porn book read to start reading it during the Kiss!)

They've done the vows and the rings.

"Sakura Haruno do you take Sasuke Uchiha to have and to hold, to love and to cherrish, till death do you part?" "I do" "and Sasuke Uchiha do you take Sakura Haruno to have and to hold, to love and to cherrish, till death do you part?" "OFCOURSE..i mean I do" "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." while Sasuke and Sakura did there kiss which was like 5 minutes long... Kakashi was reading his book. after the kiss was finished Sasuke and Sakura was waiting to be presented Sasuke noticed he was distracted by his bible(pshyeah right) Sasuke whispered to Kakashi "hello stop reading and present us already!" "OH! Now presenting Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha." As they walked out of the church Sasuke lifted up Sakura and put her in the car and drove off to the Reception Hall to well have the reception ofcourse!

-The Reception-  
When they got there everyone was already there. So they cut the cake hid the buzz from Tsunade untill it was time. It was time to throw the baquet and the garland. Well Ino caught the baquet and Naruto caught the garland. Well while the girls were off helping Sakura change the guys were reminising. "Hey Sasuke tell me sumthin." Kiba asked Sasuke. "Sure anything im in a good mood so shoot." was Sasuke's reply. "Do you think Ino will like this ring?" "Sasuke looked over and spit out his drink when he saw that it was an engagement ring." dude when are you gonna?" "tonite before yall leave." "hey wat yall up to" it was Naruto walken over to see why Sasuke spit his drink out. "well Kiba's gonna propose to Ino tonite""What! dude youre stealing mi thunder i was gonna ask Hinata to marry me tonite!" " oh if you were then wheres your ring?" right when he whipped out the ring Sasuke and Kiba spit their drinks out barly missing Naruto and hitting Tsunade(who was to wasted to care)."oh no!"Kiba said."I got plan!" Sasuke said with a light bulb over his head."alright huddle..okay when the girls get back and they get over here make sure they're standing next to you and ill call for an anouncement and ill say that this was not planned it sorta just happened theyll probably think im about to say Sakura's pregant but shes not what ill say is that two of mi bestfriends are gonna be brave togather in one night at the same time then ill say go ahead guys then yall will turn to the girls and kneel down and ask them to marry you in usion got it?" "dude thats perfect!" "yea it is believe it!". "here comes the girls are yall ready?" "as well ever be." Sasuke tells Sakura to come over to him and bring the girls. When she gets there he tells her wats goin on by whispering in her ear and she had to bite her bottom lip from almost screaming."HEY EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" everyone look twords Sasuke and Sakura. "I have an anouncement...Now this was not planned at all...But two of mi bestfriends have decided to go and be brave cause trust me you have to be pretty damn brave to do this trust me ive been there.. take it away guys.." Sasuke looked over at Kiba and Naruto and they both grabbed their girls hand and pulled them to the same place by Sakura and Sasuke. Kiba and Naruto both looked at each other and then at Sasuke which he smiled and gave a thumbs up whil Hinata was whispering to Ino. "Ino do you know wats goin on?" "NO...wait you dont think..." before she could say anything else she noticed Kiba and Naruto were movin twords the floor while digging in their pockets for sumthing. Ino jumped and had to bite her lip to keep from screaming like Sakura did. Then the next thing anyone hear dwas Kiba's and Naruto's voices in usion saying "Will you Marry me" then they heard Ino's and HInata's scream "YES!" and boi was that a buzy day. After even more congradulations and farewells Sasuke and Sakura were running through rice twords their car once they were in the car Sasuke leaned over and kissed Sakura and said "Lets go home...!"

{[(FINISHED)]} 


End file.
